When I Fell In Love with the Moon
by Kit and Yami Kit
Summary: Haou, lover of Jehu. Judai, Haou in the future. Jehu, Haou's lover and the moon. Yubel, Haou's enemy, Jehu and Haou's murderer, and the one after Judai and Johan. Johan, a mysterious boy no one really knows about. You see, reading will inform you what immense occurance happen. -Yami Kit. OOC, and of course AU
1. Chapter 1

Yami: This is Yami Kitsune. Kit Tsukami's yami. I will be this fanfic's author. Read.

* * *

This is a Disclaimer. I nor my hikari own anything but the plot and any OC's I choose to use. Fuck off otherwise.

* * *

When I Fell In Love with the Moon

* * *

Judai was sitting in the park watching the full moon and all of it's glory.

"Such a beautiful night." He sighed out. "Hey, Judai, may I ask why you are out here and not home?" Haou materialized next to him. "I'm just admiring the moon." Judai replied. "Well, do you know why you are doing so?" Haou asked. "No, not really. I'm just basically drawn to it." Judai said honestly. "Isn't it amazing." Haou said looking up dreamily.

Judai watched the ever-so-stotic Haou curiously as to why he looked like that.

* * *

"Haou, why are you looking at the moon like that?" Judai asked innocently. " Because, the moon is my lover." He replied vaguely. "What? How?" Judai asked, perplexed in the situation. "His name was Jehu...he and I did everything together. We were like one whole. We were mass murderers back then. Always killing our targets together, it was a most wondrous time." Haou explained.

Judai looked amazed as Haou told his short story. "But how did he become the moon?" Judai asked. Haou smiled sadly. "Someone came along...when we were carefree and happy..." His face then held much disgust. "_Yubel_...that evil repugnant bastard took him away from me." Haou seethed, narrowing his golden eyes.

Judai felt bad for Haou. His past held much pain. "What did Yubel do to Jehu?" He asked softly. "He had a power that seemed undeniable. Yubel wanted that power to be used for a different purpose than being with me. Jehu received a ring. It was a beautiful ring, adorned with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, amber and cobalt. We didn't know where it came from at first and I guess, he liked it a lot. But he put the ring on and Yubel came through the door, laughing like a mad man. He spoke some incantation and Jehu started screaming...it was heart-wrenching to hear his agony." Haou started to tear. "He just got paler by the second, until his soul was trapped in Yubel's grasp. Back then, we had no moon, no illumination to guide through the night. That was until he became it. Leaving me lonely...so I vowed to kill every single individual who was associated to Yubel as long as I was breathing." Haou answered.

* * *

"That's not fair to you. But did you complete you task?" Judai asked. "I only left one. And that was the one that killed me." Haou replied. "Yubel...isn't it..." Judai stated. Haou nodded. "And now the past is gonna redundantly repeat itself once again. But you can't let Yubel take him. Just make sure of that." Haou told Judai.

"Yubel will not take mine. I promise." Judai said. Haou smiled. "Ok then," His smile turned twisted and malicious. "Let's start your training." Haou said dematerializing.

* * *

A.N.

Yami: I'm doing good. Next update, November 14, 9:30 P.M. EST


	2. Chapter 2

Yami: Well, I can't say that most of you will say anything about this. But I am not like my hikari. I won't give pointless fillers because they are unwanted and unnecessary. I will expect reviews at some point. You are the motivator, reader. So get to the motivating. May I also add, I'm not your typical respective person. I have no interest in dealing with "necessities". Good Day.

* * *

When I Fell In Love with the Moon

* * *

Judai was wondering what training Haou felt was necessary. I mean, wouldn't dueling be enough?

"No, Judai. When it comes to Yubel, you can't just 'duel' to win. This is a fight you will have to be versatile at." Haou explained. "What skills must I learn?" Judai asked. Haou chuckled. "Not learn Judai, master." Haou corrected. Judai's jaw dropped. "Master!? How can I do that!?" He asked dumb struck." Easy, I am a past life of you. It's in your blood to kill adroitly." Haou replied reasonably. "Alright, fine. What do I have to master?" He sighed leaning against a wall.

* * *

"You must learn how to, throw daggers; fence; plan inherently; dodge any weapon; shoot with any gun, pistol, and if needed, sniper; and last but not least, fight the unorthodox way." Haou listed. Judai watched him. "You are not kidding are you?" He asked warily. "Does it look like I am? I mean, Yubel is no joke. I was murdered by the hands of that retched brat and now I have to teach you so you won't end up like me." Haou responded.

"Alright, remember I am going to Duel Academy soon. I only have a months time before I go for the admission test." Judai informed. "Okay, we need two more weeks after that." Haou contemplated. "Alright. Then that's what we will do." Judai said, adjourning the conversation of action.

* * *

A.N

Yami: The full moon is almost upon us, I can't update then. It's impossible to. So next week, on Sunday, Kitto and I will not be here. But just leave reviews and we will get back in a week. And know, I despise anything annoying. You do something; review or PM and it has no relevance to me, consider it not happening. Read the summary. If you like it, then read it. If you don't, well if you don't...HOP OFF.

Silvio: Also, Love's Revival will be up in two weeks.

Kit: I tried to stay out of this story, but it seems I can't due to Yami's intolerance for reviews and what not in which he calls unnecessary. Don't be tempted to put it. Also, if you read Save Me, To Protect, or even most likely this, do know it will not be up for long. Yami and I will keep Mad World, and Love's Revival but we are going out with a bang soon. So, in being the case, our final fanfic is the only fanfic posting or updating during the full moon. I hope things go well afterwards.


End file.
